Expecto Patronum
by Crislu
Summary: En la vida de Fleur han ocurrido miles de cosas pero ¿Cuá es su recuerdo más alegre?. Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Expecto Patronum**

Por delante de sus ojos paseaban miles de imagines. Trataba de encontrar su recuerdo más feliz, pero era difícil, había muchos buenos momentos que recordar. Se vio a ella misma de niña correteando por un parque francés con todas sus amigas siguiéndola, la imagen se difumino y acto seguido pudo ver a su hermanita recién nacida durmiendo en los brazos de su madre, la cogió en brazos y con mucho cuidado le dio un beso en la frente.

-Quizás sea este- musitó.

Pero todavía había muchas imágenes, olores y sabores agolpados en su mente que luchaban por salir.

En esta ocasión se encontraba entrando en el gran edificio cían de aspecto colonial, con un montón de niñas a su alrededor, todas vestidas con un uniforme azul, se sentía nerviosa, expectante y con muchas ganas de empezar a usar la magia.

-Bienvenidas a la Academia Beauxbatons- las saludaba una mujer más alta que los arboles del jardín, sacó una varita de debajo de su inmensa capa y con un ligero movimiento hizo aparecer un banco de madera marrón en el gran vestíbulo para que sus nuevas alumnas se pudieran sentar mientras ella pronunciaba su discurso de inauguración para las incorporaciones del recién estrenado curso escolar.

La niña de 11 años que era entonces, levantó la mano y se tapó con ella la boca en un gesto mudo de asombro. Pero el recuerdo se desvanecía como la niebla en la mañana y otra vivencia ocupaba su lugar.

-Fleur Delacour- gritaba Dumbledore.

El cáliz de fuego la había elegido, iba a participar en el torneo de los tres magos representado a su colegio, era la mejor bruja de la Academia Beauxbatons. Se sentía orgullosa, fuerte, con ganas de ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, al fin y al cabo acababa de ser escogida como una de las mejores brujas de su generación.

Estaba a punto de elegir ese recuerdo, cuando una imagen se mimetizo enfrente suya, era la imagen de un hombre pelirrojo, de ojos castaños que la miraban profundamente, como nadie era capaz de mirarla, lucía unas recién estrenadas cicatrices que le daban un aspecto fiero, y le sonreía dulcemente.

-Por fin- grito eufórica

Cerró los ojos y se vio a ella misma caminando pesadamente bajo el sol, con las grandes pirámides desdibujadas en el horizonte, agotada, se pasaba una mano sobre la frente para apartar el sudor.

-¿El calor es siempre así?- se quejó mientras rebuscaba en su mochila tratando de encontrar su cantimplora de agua.

-Sí, señorita blandengue- Bill la sonreía burlonamente- luego con un gesto ágil y rápido, le robó la cantimplora y echó a correr.

Ella lo persiguió y así jugaron a las carreras entre beso y beso hasta terminar exhaustos, tirados sobre la arena fruncidos en un abrazo. Cansados ya, se oyó un ligero _clic _y los dos juntos cogidos de la manos se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en una tienda muggle donde no sin esfuerzo alquilaron un camello, juntos lo montaron para llegar a las pirámides, el suave repiqueteo del animal tranquilizaba a Fleur y el contacto de sus manos en la cintura del Weasly la hacían inmensamente feliz. Para terminar ese precioso día de turismo, visitaron las pirámides, que se alzaban imponentes contra el sol. Fleur intentó encerrar a Bill en una de ellas, pero él con táctica había conseguido escapar y robarle un gran beso.

Cansados y sudorosos llegaron al hotel, se dejaron caer sobre la gran cama con dosel y se abrazaron fuertemente, Fleur notaba como un cosquilleo le invadía todo el cuerpo, la mano de Bill se colaba por entre su húmeda camiseta y ella buscaba desesperadamente sus labios.

El dedo de él se desplazaba haciéndole cosquillas por la espalada, hasta llegar abajo. Poco a poco le metió la mano por entre el pantalón, y ella gimió de placer. Entre besos, cosquillas, caricias se fueron quitando la ropa hasta acabar completamente desnudos. Fleur notaba un calor estimulante y una pasión encendida. Bill se acercó más a ella con una mirada que mezclaba dulzura y determinación a la vez. Juntos se hicieron uno.

Ese era su recuerdo más feliz, y cerrando con fuerza los ojos, Fleur gritó:

-Expecto Patronum

Un lobo plateado apareció por el extremo de su varita, y comenzó a deslizarse por el aire ahuyentando a los dementores.

**Nota: He intentado hacer algo más alegre que el otro fic que presente al reto, pero no me acaba de convencer el resultado, parece que se me da mucho mejor contar cosas tristes, es una pena la verdad. Opinen comenten y díganme todo lo que tengan para decir.**


End file.
